Destinies Begin
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: Sora, was an average teenager with dreams of leaving her home in search of other worlds and grand adventures along with her best friends Riku and Kiari. Just when everything is about to start darkness invades and destroys her home and sends her to an unknown world. Now lost with a strange blade and power she goes searching for her lost friends while also discovering new truths.


**Destinies Begin**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts. Everything belongs to Disney and Square Enix and I am merely borrowing them for fun. I make no profit from this story.**

**Hello beautiful people! I know, I know, I know. Another new story started when I have so many on-going, what am I thinking? I'm sorry about that because I really need to stop doing this but I can't help it.**

**This story is a request/collab with a friend of mine; Mikalala86 (that's her online name – but she doesn't have an account anymore but we know each other in real life too). She just finished Kingdom Hearts III and asked me to do this story with her after asking I read the series by BriRy18, which I really enjoyed. We decided that we wanted to do something similar with the whole Sora being a girl story so here we are.**

**We know it's probably been done before and that ours probably won't be that good, and we are really trying to go our own way here. We will be doing the entire game series from Kingdom Hearts to Kingdom Hearts III in the order you play them on the remix dics – because that's where, like so many others, we replayed the other games before the third – except 358/2 Days because you can't play it on the remix. Anyways, we both tried to incorporate both our ideas into this so it might be a little chaotic and at times it might not make sense but we tried our best here. We will be going through the whole game and of course changing things to match the universe we've created while also adding in our own stuff too, so if that's too long for you don't read or leave angry comments. We will take constructive criticism or helpful suggestions.**

**BTW - the pic I'm using for this story I got from google so if you know who it belongs to, please let me know because I did not draw that even if I do draw my own comics.**

**Please let us know what you think. On with the story.**

* * *

**0.1-Destiny Islands**

"Riku, you idiot!" the young girl screeches as she throws seaweed in his face and turns to run off.

The boy with silver hair grunts in surprise and pulls the seaweed from his face and stares after the girl's retreating form, completely confused by her behaviour. "Hey, Sora!?"

Ignoring the call from behind her Sora keeps running down the beach as fast as her legs will take her and as far from the boy she had just been playing with until this outburst. Her young round face is scrunched up in frustration with tears pooling in her eyes, though she refuses to allow them to fall.

"Sora?" some other boys call as she runs past them and they watch her as she continues to run without acknowledging them. They look at each other before shrugging and going back to playing as if they hadn't just seen the young girl.

Not long after Riku comes by – obviously searching for the young girl – and scans the beach before approaching the other two boys, "Waka, Tidus, have either of you seen Sora?"

Waka picks up the ball to make sure the ball doesn't get pulled away by the waves, "She ran by not too long ago… She seemed upset. Did something happen between you two?"

A blush dusts across Riku's cheeks and he crosses his arms over his chest as his eyes narrow in anger.

"I don't know. One minute we're playing and the next she's throwing seaweed at me and running away." The boy grumbles, "I don't get girls."

The blonde boy lets out a chuckle as he stares at the silver haired boy before them, "No boy does."

"Do you have any idea where Sora went?" Riku presses, ignoring the comment altogether.

"I think she went to the island." Waka says and nods his head in return to Riku, who does the same action in gratitude before running off towards the dock so he can get his boat and go after his friend.

* * *

Sora walks across the beach of the kids' treehouses as she kicks stones in frustration while keeping her eyes on the white sand below her feet. The tears are still lingering in the corners of her eyes but she stubbornly refuses to let them fall, her light brown tresses brush her cheek as the sea breeze picks up around her.

Taking advantage of the familiar feeling Sora stops walking and closes her eyes while tilting her head up slightly to just let the breeze caress her skin and the small spray of ocean water tickle her lightly. The sensation instantly calms her and she can feel her anger and frustration slipping away as quickly as it came – and now realizing that she had been pretty stupid and over-reacted to what Riku had said to her.

Sighing, the young girl turns to head back to her bat at the dock so she can head back to the main island and go apologize to Riku for throwing seaweed at him and running away like a two years old – she's six years old now, not a little kid!

She barely turns back when she spots something lying on the beach… Not just something but a _little girl! _Sora's eyes widen as she realizes that there is in fact a little girl lying on the beach and she rushes forward and kneels by the girl's side.

The girl is around Sora's age – if not the same age – and around the same height. She has chin length roan red hair that is cut meticulously to frame her perfect round face. She is wearing a knee-length white dress with straps tied into bows at her shoulders and pink flowers decorating the bottom and sandals on her feet. Her eyes are closed as she appears to be unconscious – or sleeping – but uninjured as she lies face down in the sand with the waves lapping at her feet.

"Hey!?" Sora calls as she puts a gentle on the girl's shoulder, unsure of what to do. "Are you okay?"

The girl groans and opens her eyes partially and tries to focus her gaze on the person before her. She tries moving her body but flinches at the action and Sora pulls her hand back afraid that she's hurt this girl somehow and waves her hands around in an attempt to figure out what to do.

"Sora!" Riku's voice calls out from the direction Sora had been head back to the docks and the brunette looks up – her crystal blue eyes finding his form as he runs towards her quickly, almost as if he is flying across the sand.

"Riku!" she calls back in a panicked voice. "I don't know what to do! I think she's hurt!"

Riku reaches them instantly and kneels down on the girl's other side as he takes Sora's hand in his to offer her comfort and to get her to stop failing her arms around. "It's okay, Sora." He reaches down and gently places his hand on the girl's shoulder, "Are you wake?"

"…Yes…" the girl gasps.

Sora lets out a sigh of relief before smiling at Riku who smiles at her in return, then he helps the other girl sit up slowly and carefully – having to release Sora's hand, much to the brunette's disappointment though she is more focused on the new girl before them to really realize this fact.

"Are you okay?" Sora questions this time.

The girl blinks her own blue eyes as she looks between the two surrounding her and tilts her head slightly, "…No, I'm fine…"

Sora's face splits into a huge smile that has both Riku and the girl blinking in surprise as they stare at her, "That's great! I was so worried."

"You're hopeless." Riku says with a small chuckle.

The girl looks between the two friends, just processing their relationship and just staring at them.

After childishly sticking her tongue out at the silverette Sora turns back to the girl who is sitting between them, "I'm Sora by the way."

Realizing that he hasn't introduced himself either, Riku clears his throat and smiles at the stranger as she turns her head to look at him, "I'm Riku… what's your name?"

The girl blinks in confusion a few times as if the question is the most foreign thing she's ever heard and the friends wonder if maybe she's suffered some kind of head injury as the await her answer to Riku's question.

"…Kairi…" she finally answers after what feels like an eternity to the young children as they sigh in relief.

"Where did you come from? How did you get here?" Sora questions desperately, interested and concerned all at once as she stares at Kairi.

Actual fear appears in Kairi's eyes as she looks between the two helplessly, as if they hold the answers to the questions that she is supposed to be answering.

"I… I don't remember… I…" Kairi gasps as tears begin to pool in her eyes.

Riku puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. Sora and I will help you." He says reassuringly, smiling when Kairi looks up at him with hopeful eyes. He turns to look at Sora who is looking between them in concern, obviously trying to figure out what to do and wanting to help in any way she can, like she always does. "Sora, let's get her back to the boats and take her back to the island. Our parents and the other adults might be able to do more than we can."

"R-right." Sora agrees and then helps Riku get the girl on her feet and guide her back towards the boat, noticing that Kairi seems to be watching Riku intently as they walk. She gets an uncomfortable feeling in her chest but ignores it in favour of helping the girl.

* * *

_A dream?_

"Oi, Sora!"

Groaning, Sora blinks open her eyes, waking from her sleep to find a young blonde guy standing over her under the shade of the tree and smirking down at her.

"Napping in the middle of the day again?" he asks as the girl just stares up at him blankly as her feet rest in the small wave pool with her shoes and supplies resting beside her.

"Tidus…" Sora whispers.

"I was just on my way to meet Waka and Selphie when I spotted you here." The boy continues as Sora slowly sits up and stretches her arms above her head. "Aren't you supposed to be working on that raft of yours with Riku and Kairi?"

"Just taking a break." Sora grumbles as she pulls her tangled spikey hair out of the hood and rim of her jacket, made messier from her nap. She pulls her fingers through her hair and growls when that does nothing to tame her wild hair that barely touches her shoulders.

"You know Riku's already done his part for the day."

Sora rolls her eyes as a light blush dusts her cheeks at the mention of the silverette, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

_Of course Riku's already done… Always better than me at everything._

Shaking that thought from her head she pulls her feet from the pool and works on getting her yellow shoes back on her feet.

"Hey, why don't we have a sword fight?" he asks.

"I'm not in the mood." Sora returns, "And I have to work on the raft."

"But-"

"Sorry Tidus." She replies.

"What!?" he shouts with a pout on his face, "You're so stingy. I'll tell Kairi you were sleeping on the job!" Tidus sticks out his tongue and runs off leaving Sora alone by the tide pool.

She rolls her eyes, "And people say I'm immature." She mumbles before gathering her stuff and making her way to the door where Kairi is sitting as she works on one of her charms. She has strung together three shells but seems to realize that she is missing some and pouts. Sora giggles at the sight and this draws Kairi's attention to her and her blue eyes ablaze with annoyance.

"Sora! You're late!" she cries.

"Oops." Sora replies as she rubs the back of her head with an embarrassed blush on her face. "Sorry Kairi."

"You were sleeping again weren't you?"

"Uh…"

"Sora!" Kairi growls as she crosses her arms over her chest, "We're supposed to be leaving in two days and we still need the sail!"

With a smile Sora pulls the cloth off her arm and opens the sail she finished earlier – before her nap and trip down memory lane – displaying her not perfect but steady stitch work done to make the sail. "I finished it earlier… sorry that I didn't come back right away."

The anger instantly melts away from Kairi's face and both joy and amusement light up her face as she stares at her friend's hardwork, "You really did give it your all, didn't you?" Shaking her head she turns back towards the door that leads to what everyone calls the 'trio's paradise' where their obstacle course and raft are waiting. "Let's get it attached."

"Oh!" Sora says as she remembers something and Kairi turns back to her with a raised brow as the brunette fishes in her pocket for something. A minute later she pulls something out and holds her hand out to Kairi.

Kairi blinks and cups her hand below Sora's and the girl drops the item into her friend's hand. She brings it closer and blinks in surprise when she sees what Sora has given her, "A Thalassa shell?"

"It took a while to find one the right size and I thought you could use it to make more charms… another reason why I'm late." Sora explains as she rubs the back of her head nervously.

Kairi has always been better at making these kind of things compared to Sora who couldn't even make any piece of jewelry even if her life depended on it, though Kairi has tried to help her several times but knows that Sora wishes she could make these things and that she was more girly than she was. To Kairi however, Sora is perfect the way she is and the best friend she could ever ask for, and she knows she isn't the only one to feel this way – though the other considers Sora more than a friend.

"Thank you, Sora." Kairi says with a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome."

"Now I just need one more."

"Will this one do?"

Both girls turn to find Riku walking towards them with a Thalassa shell clasped between two fingers as he approaches them, a smirk on his face.

A blush instantly colours Sora's cheeks and she averts her gaze as Riku comes to stand beside her and hands the shell over to Kiari, who smiles up at Riku, "Thank you. Now I can finish my charm."

"You're welcome. Where have you been all day?" Riku says to Kairi before turning to Sora and smirking down at her.

"I finished the sail!" the brunette protests.

The smirk on Riku's face grows as he eyes the girl before him, "Only took you all day."

"It did not!"

Sora swings punches at Riku who easily dodges them as he laughs at her.

Kairi watches the two with a fond smile as they continue to bicker back and forth as they have since the day she met them on that beach. She laughs and moves between them, pushing Sora back slightly so she'll stop swinging her arms in a vain attempt to hit Riku, "Alright, that's enough you two. We've got to go attach the sail."

"I can do that." Sora says with another blush as she picks up the sail from the ground where she dropped it when Riku had upset her. She hurries past Kairi and through the door.

Kairi is the only one to notice the way Riku's eyes follow Sora the whole time until the door closes behind her as the brunette continues to retreat from them, her face cherry red with her blush. She tucks her hands behind her back as she smiles up at Riku, who is trying to look collected and calm but to Kairi he's anything but.

"So, what shall we do while we wait for Sora to finish?" she asks with a pointed tone.

If Riku noticed the tone he gives no sign as he walks towards the door Sora just disappeared through just as Kairi expected him to, "I'm going to help that idiot. You know just as well as I do, that she's helpless when on her own."

The dark look in his eyes has Kairi averting her gaze as she closes a fist around the necklace she has worn since before she could remember as she realizes what the older boy is thinking of and her heart clenches painfully at the memory of that horrible day.

Riku marches across the beach to find Sora trying to get the sail attached the mass and not doing so well and at the rate that she's going she will be here well into the night. He chuckles under his breath before walking forward and starting to help her without a word.

Sora jolts up, clearly not expecting him to arrive and her face scrunches up slightly as she looks away from him, "I said I could do it…"

"I'm helping." Is all Riku says in reply as he continues to work.

Much to his surprise Sora doesn't protest as she also proceeds with attaching the sail, working alongside him in silence – something they rarely do anymore since they normally devolve into their petty bicker matches or try to compete with one another over something stupid.

Kairi comes up and stands a few feet as she watches her two best friends work away with a smile on her face, "Do you need any help?" she offers.

"No." the two answer instantly.

Kairi notices the silent glare that Riku sends her way and knows instantly what it means and she sighs though a smile still lights her face as she starts to move away from them to one of the rocks nearby, "I'll be over there if you need me."

"Thanks Kairi." Sora says with a smile before she sticks out her tongue as she tries to tie the rope through the sail like she needs but can't seem to manage it.

Riku, noticing this from his spot on the other side of the mass, rolls his eyes once more before coming over and taking the rope and sail from Sora's hands before the girl even realizes what's happening and strings it through for her, fastening it with a tight knot before handing it back – enjoying the way her face scrunches up in annoyance and a pout tugs at her lips.

"Thank you." She says none the less as she goes back to tying the sail to the mass and Riku heads back to his side to finish it there as well.

With Riku's help, they finish the sail in less than twenty minutes and with the sun starting to set they start heading back to the boats so they can go home for the night, the trio walking in comfortable silence and noticing that everyone else has already left them.

"So, one more day and then we're going!" Kairi announces as she spins around, walking backwards, so she can smile at her friends. "I'm so excited!"

"We'll finally get to see other worlds!" Sora agrees with a nod of her head.

"Just like we always planned."

They chatter about their voyage until they reach the dock and the three climb into their individual boats, waving goodbye as they make their way back to the main island, at their different paces since they are all at different strengths when it comes to rowing their boats.

After saying goodbye one more time at the opposite dock the three return to their homes to enjoy dinner and turn in for the night.

Sora, though she still hasn't told anyone, has the strange dreams she's been having increasing frequency since they started building their raft.

A dream that she doesn't realize is the starting point to her destiny which far exceeds anything she ever could have imagined.

* * *

**KartronThePegasus: There you guys go, the first chapter done. I know that it's –**

**Mikalala86: Your name is too long! **

**KartronThePegasus: You're bringing this up again?**

**Mikalala86: Of course! It's still a valid complaint! I hate how long your name is.**

**KartronThePegasus: Can we drop this already, we're supposed to be talking about the story.**

**Mikalala86: Fine. (crosses her arms with a pout on her face) We know the first chapter is a little short but we wrote this way to kind of introduce the characters to our universe – since if you didn't get it already Sora is a girl in this universe – and wanted to establish a little bit of the dynamic between our main three characters.**

**KartronThePegasus: We also wanted to add in our own stuff before getting into the game plot because it helps make the story more unique. We are playing through the games as we write this so it is fresh in our minds as we go and that way we know what we want to change a little more firmly than if we just wing it.**

**Also, the whole part about finding Kiari on the beach when she first arrives on Destiny Island, we got that idea from the manga counterpart to the game because we liked the whole manga.**

**Mikalala86: Though there aren't very many fight scenes in the manga which sucks.**

**KartronThePegasus: Becasue they were too hard to draw in the limits of the manga. But anyways, we will be going through the whole game and it's sequels/prequels as I said at the start with changes to fit our universe of course. **

**Mikalala86: Some of our genuine issues with the game we tried to fix in this story but it might not make complete sense but we tried and hopefully it works – though KTP's, hey that's what I'm calling you now!**

**KartronThePegasus: No you're not.**

**Mikalala86: Though KTP's issue is a bigger one than mine and we're still trying to figure out how to fix it in this story and yeah, please let us know what you think.**

**KartronThePegasus: Don't ignore me!**

**Mikalala86: Until next time, byes ^_^ (Runs off when KTP starts chasing her around with a sword in hand and fury in her eyes while laughing like a madwoman)**


End file.
